Pousadas de Portugal
Pousadas de Portugal ( ) is a chain of luxury, traditional or historical hotels in Portugal. Formerly run by the state, they are now run by the Pestana group, which in September 2003 won a public bid for the sale of 37.6% of mother company Enatur and for a 40-year running concession. It is a member of the Historic Hotels of Europe. The Pousadas were envised and created in the early 1940s by Government Minister António Ferro, also a poet and playwright, who had the idea of creating hotels that were both rustic and genuinely Portuguese. His first Pousada was built in Elvas, in the Alentejo, which would be the first of what Ferro called «small hotels that look nothing like hotels». This Pousada is still in use. There are now 44 Pousadas installed in historic buildings. History Origins Created by the Law 31.259 of the 1 May 1941, by António Ferro's initiative. The first hotel was inaugurated in 1942, in Elvas, Alentejo, region that has several historical pousadas. Other "Regional Pousadas" were inaugurated, always with a small number of rooms and a special attention to the local gastronomy. In the 50's, a new designation was added, "Historical Pousadas", these hotels were installed in historical monuments and buildings, castles, convents and monasteries. The first Pousada created under this new designation was Pousada do Castelo in Óbidos. In 1995 the American Society of Travel Agents (ASTA) and the Smithsonian Foundation, awarded the Pousadas de Portugal the annual prize for the institutions around the world with an active part in the protection of cultural and environmental heritage for touristic purposesPousadas History. Privatization In 2003, due to the accumulation of negative results for more than a decadeEnatur Financial Situation, the Portuguese Government led by Durão Barroso decided to privatize the 49% of ENATUR's capital, as well as concede the management of the Pousadas to the winning group. The winner was the PPG - Pestana Pousadas Group, formed by Pestana Group (59.8%), CGD Group (25%), Oriente Foundation (15%) and more two companies with 0.2% (Viagens Abreu & Portimar). On 1 September 2003, the PPG became responsible for the management of the Pousadas hotel chain for a period of 20 yearsGoverno da República Portuguesa nota sobre a privatização da Enatur . The future In Portugal, the PPG intends to continue the expansion of this hotel chain . In 2007 it will open the Pousada de Ínfias in Braga. in 2009 it estimates the opening of Pousada do Freixo, Porto and the Pousada de Viseu. Worldwide In 2005, the first Pousada de Portugal outside of Portugal opened in Brazil, in a historic building and fort built by the Portuguese. Although this is by far the biggest hotel in the chain, in Brazil "pousada" means a cheaper hotel, more like a bed and breakfast, which may lead to confusion. Under an internationalization optic, the PPG wants to open Pousadas in all the locations that the Portuguese once ruled: Asia (Goa, Macau and even East Timor?), Africa (Cape Verde, Mozambique and even Angola?) and new places in BrazilInterview with the Pestana Pousadas Group President. Pousadas Hotel Chain Segmentation The Pousadas are divided in four main groups, according to their architectural specifity, its surroundings or even its concept: *''Pousadas Históricas'' (Historic Pousadas), located in well preserved yet unspoilt national monuments, such as convents, monasteries, castles or fortresses; *''Pousadas Históricas Design'' (historic design Pousadas), also in monuments, castles, convents, fortresses and palaces that were vastly renovated, sporting artistic and contemporary decoration and facilities; *''Pousadas Charme'' (charm Pousadas), located in areas of romantic, unique atmosphere; *''Pousadas Natureza'' (Nature Pousadas), in natural countryside locations. Historical Pousadas (In historical buildings) *Alvito - Pousada de Alvito Historic Hotel *Beja - Pousada de Beja Historic Hotel *Belmonte - Pousada do Convento de Belmonte *Estremoz - Pousada de Estremoz Historic Hotel *Évora - Pousada de Évora Historic Hotel *Guimarães - Pousada de Guimarães - Sta. Marinha Historic Hotel *Mesão Frio - Pousada do Solar da Rede *Óbidos - Pousada de Óbidos Historic Hotel *Ourém - Pousada de Ourém - Fátima Historic Hotel *Palmela - Pousada de Palmela Historic Hotel *Porto - Pousada do Porto Palace Hotel *Queluz / Lisboa - Pousada de Queluz Palace Hotel *Setúbal - Pousada de Setubal Historic Hotel *Tavira - Pousada de Tavira Historic Hotel *Vila Pouca da Beira - Pousada Convento do Desagravo Historic Hotel *Vila Viçosa - Pousada de Vila Viçosa Historic Hotel Historical Design Pousadas (In historical buildings with modern architectonical elements) *Alcácer do Sal - Pousada de Alcácer do Sal Historic Hotel *Amares/Gerês - Pousada de Amares Historic Hotel *Angra do Heroísmo/Açores - Pousada de Angra do Heroísmo Historic Hotel *Arraiolos - Pousada de Arraiolos Historic Hotel *Crato - Pousada do Crato Historic Hotel *Faro|Estoi - Pousada de Faro Palace Hotel Nature Pousadas (In calm and relaxing places, with characteristics for eco-tourism) *Caniçada/Gerês - Pousada do Gerês - Caniçada Charming Hotel *Manteigas - Pousada de Manteigas Charming Hotel *Marão - Pousada de São Gonçalo *Ria de Aveiro - Pousada da Ria de Aveiro Charming Hotel *Sagres - Pousada de Sagres Charming Hotel *Santa Clara-a-Velha - Pousada de Santa Clara-a-Velha Charming Hotel Charming Pousadas (In typical buildings or places) *Alijó - Pousada de Alijó Charming Hotel *Braga - Pousada de Braga Charming Hotel *Bragança - Pousada de Bragança Charming Hotel *Condeixa-a-Nova - Pousada de Condeixa-a-Nova Charming Hotel *Elvas - Pousada de Elvas Charming Hotel (first Pousada of the network) *Guimarães - Pousada de Guimarães - N. Sra. Oliveira Charming Hotel *Horta/Açores - Pousada da Horta Historic Hotel *Marvão - Pousada de Marvão Charming Hotel *Valença do Minho - Pousada de Valença Charming Hotel *Viana do Castelo - Pousada de Viana do Castelo Charming Hotel *Viseu - Pousada de Viseu Charming Spa Hotel See also *Tourism References Bibliography *Pousadas Directory, Ed.Enatur, Lisboa, 2003 External links *Pousadas de Portugal Official Website *Location and characteristics *Pousadas de Portugal Youtube Page Category:Companies of Portugal Category:Hotel chains Category:Hotels in Portugal es:Pousadas de Portugal it:Pousadas de Portugal nl:Pousada pt:Pousadas de Portugal sv:Pousada